Should've Said No
by BrittSr10
Summary: Shane cheats on Mitchie two weeks before they return to Camp Rock. At Opening Jam she sings a song wrote especially for him after she found out.


Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any of the characters. I also do not own the song that Mitchie sings. That is totally Taylor Swift.

Mitchie could not believe what she was hearing.

"Caitlyn, are you sure?" Mitchie asked, trying to keep herself from crying.

"Yes, I'm sure. I would definitely not lie to you about that."

"Oh goodness, Caitlyn. I do not know what to do."

"I wish I was there. I would let you cry on my shoulder."

"Thanks, Cait," Mitchie said laughing a little.

"No problem, but I got to go. I'm still going to see you at Camp Rock in two weeks, though, right?"

"Of course! I'm not going to let from jerky pop star stop me from going."

"Good! Bye!"

"Bye!" Mitchie hung up her phone and curled up into a ball. _'How could he do this? Did the past few months mean nothing to him?' _Mitchie thought as she cried. Her cell phone then started to ring, and she received one new text message.

'Hey baby! Miss you! –Shane'

Mitchie's tears dried up instantly. "Who does he think he is?" she asked herself out loud. She quickly typed a response.

'Hey baby? Miss you? If you missed me so much, you would not have gone out with another girl and kissed her numerous times! –Mitchie'

Within seconds he replied. **'I'm sorry, baby! I made a HUGE mistake. How'd you find out, though? I wanted to be the one to tell you.'**

'**Did you honestly think that what you did with her would not get back to me?'**

'**I'm sorry! Forgive me?'**

'**NO! IT IS OVER!' **She did not even wait for a response. Mitchie turned off her phone and walked out of her bedroom.

-CAMP ROCK-

Two weeks later found Mitchie hanging in her cabin at Camp Rock with her best friend Caitlyn. Opening jam was starting soon, and Mitchie couldn't wait to perform her new song, written especially for Shane after she found out he cheated.

"Have you seen Shane yet?" Caitlyn asked as they were getting ready.

"Nope."

"Talked to him?"

"Negative."

"Figured that. So Jason told me that you and Nate have been talking a lot."

"Yeah. He's a really good friend," Mitchie replied, blushing a bit. "How are things going with Jason?"

"Fantastic! He makes me so happy!" Caitlyn said with a big smile on her face.

"That's good. Oh! Look at the time. Let's get going!"

-CAMP ROCK-

Opening Jam was going great. Everyone was having a blast.

"Now give it up for our lat performer for the evening, Mitchie Torres!" Dee announced. Everyone clapped as Mitchie took the stage.

"Thank you everyone! This song is an original. It should not be too hard to figure out who it was written for," Mitchie said as she found Connect Three in the crowd sitting by Caitlyn and the others. She gave them all a smile before beginning her song.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this..._

No... no no no...

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

Everyone loved the song. Everyone, except Shane, that is. He knew the song was for him. That much was obvious. He did not know what to do, especially after he saw Nate run on the stage and give Mitchie a big hug.

"Well at least he won't cheat," Shane said as he walked to his cabin.

FIN!

-CAMP ROCK-

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfic written for Camp Rock. I hope you liked! I couldn't get to sleep, so I started writing, and I just had to get on and type it to put it up. Haha. I hope you liked. Don't forget to review!


End file.
